De Quién Habré Heredado Esta Torpeza
by Anavlis-sama
Summary: La vida es dificil cuando no sabes si el chico que te gusta tiene tu misma forma de pensar respecto a... tus sentimientos. Pero si lo que él dice es: Casémonos! ¡¿Que hago!


_**De quién habré heredado esta torpeza?**_

"_La niñez no es del nacimiento a cierta edad y hasta cierta edad.  
El niño crece, y se guarda las cosas infantiles.  
La niñez es el reino donde nadie muere.  
Edna St. Vincent Millay."_

No era esta la primera vez que él entraba en mi cuarto y obviamente no sería tampoco la última pero el tiempo ha pasado y si aún nos vemos como hace tantos años ambos sabemos que esta imagen no es lo que realmente representamos por dentro.

Ya no soy la pequeña Nessie.

Aunque claro, papá dice que siempre seré su niñita y mamá me protege como su bebé, pero de a poco he ido tomando su propia forma y ya cualquiera podría decir que somos hermanas… aunque no sabría decir cual de las dos sería la menor.

Pero Jacob es también ya un hombre. Bueno… sé que él ya lo era desde antes de mi nacimiento y eso es lo que a veces me confunde al intentar recordar cuál fue el momento exacto en que dejó de verme como su niña favorita y comenzó a verme como una mujer.

Realmente el mundo de los humanos es complejo pero no quiero decir que yo me crea una humana, porque estoy orgullosa de ser lo que soy: mitad humana, mitad vampiro, pero anoche asistí a una de las tantas reuniones del Consejo de licántropos, solo que esta vez mi lobo favorito me tenía una gran sorpresa.

Jacob anoche pidió mi mano.

Ante la hoguera y los chicos de la manada.

Reitero: mi vida también es compleja.

No es que me sorprenda de cada cosa de las que hace Jake, porque hay veces que creo saberlas antes de que él mismo las piense. Pero eso… me causó una sensación tan extraña… que el mundo parecía haberse vuelto loco en mi mente como si todo por un momento fuera _solo dar giros y brincos, y me sentí nuevamente sobre su lomo de lobo entrelazando su suave pelaje por mis dedos, yendo a una velocidad mayor que la de mis propias piernas han podido alcanzar corriendo contra el viento que me da en la cara…_ cuando vuelvo a la realidad y su rostro con esa expresión que tanto amo aún espera con ansias la respuesta del: _si, acepto._

Pero me pasó algo que ni siquiera ahora entiendo.

Salí corriendo en dirección contraria, en vez de tirármele encima gritándole cuánto le amaba y que desde hace ya algún tiempo que yo también pensaba así…

En vez de hacer de ese momento el más maravilloso de nuestras vidas, pero yo… solo lo arruiné.

Soy extraña. Tal vez con un raro sentido de la responsabilidad de "qué se yo" de quien saqué. Pero es que tal vez si acepto mis sentimientos no sea lo correcto y… solo tal vez esté condenando a Jake y a mi familia a un nuevo conflicto entre los clanes… no lo sé, no sé que hacer.

– Jake… –le llamé cuando al fin cruzaba esa ventana que usaba preferentemente en vez de la puerta principal.

– Hola Nessie –dice casi con ternura y sin ningún rastro de resentimiento por lo que yo había hecho hace algunas horas.

Ahora que lo tengo al frente ya no parecen las cosas tan terribles.

De a poco se me acerca levantando mi rostro lleno de lágrimas y me abraza con su piel tal cálida como la mía pero que desde hace un tiempo me hace estremecer de igual modo que si fuera de frío.

– Lo siento pequeña… soy un tonto, los chicos me advirtieron que esto sería algo apresurado y todo eso pero ya sabes, yo nunca escucho. Nessie, en verdad soy el idiota más grande del mundo… nunca más volveré a herirte… pero ya no llores pequeña…

Ahora yo también podía sentir las lágrimas de Jake en mis mejillas. Tenía que arreglar esto… ya no podía soportar verlo así por un extraño mal entendido, pero ¿qué era lo que se hace en un momento de estos? ¿un beso tal vez? No… él era Jacob… a quién yo amaba tanto o más que a mis propios padres… que a mis abuelos o a mis tíos Cullen y sería terrible arruinar otro de nuestro momentos que deberían ser perfectos. ¿De quién habré heredado esta torpeza?

¿Y si mi padre lo veía de mi mente al regresar de su 5° luna de miel? Tal vez mataría a Jake… si es que mamá no lo detiene, o tal vez ella también quiera matarlo… eso sería terrible. ¿Por qué mi padre tiene que poder leer mis pensamientos? Eso es injusto para su hija adolescente.

Respiré profundo y puse la palma de mi mano en el rostro de Jacob y le trasmití de a poco las imágenes de mis miedos… de lo que podría pasar al regreso de mis padres con él… y de que no podría soportar que a alguien se le ocurriera alejarlo de mí ni por un segundo.

El sonrió más aliviado de lo que antes creyó que era un rechazo.

– No temas – murmuró despejándome el rostro de unos cabellos con delicadeza – Edward y Bella ya lo saben y puedes estar segura de que todo el mundo está de acuerdo, porque nuestro destino es estar juntos, Nessie.

Me sentí repentinamente sobresaltada por la verdad de sus palabras, con ese tono tan profundo casi como salido de un lobo alfa en noche de luna llena. Sonreí al recordar que esta noche sí había luna llena allá afuera y yo era la única que estaba arruinando la velada perfecta.

Separó un poco su rostro para mirarme a los ojos y me pude concentrar en su mirada que me envolvía con un brillo diferente y a la vez más oscura que nunca… y su rostro moreno se comenzó a acercar de a poco.

Fui yo quien acortó al fin la distancia y atrape sus labios con los míos. Nuestro primer beso.

Ese momento era tan perfecto, tan correcto.

No había forma de dudarlo: Nuestro destino era estar juntos, porque nací para Jake. Hasta nuestros labios calzaban a la perfección.

Sus brazos me envolvieron, estrechándome contra él… y sentía como si cada terminación nerviosa de mi cuerpo fuera una corriente eléctrica de peligrosas sensaciones.

– Por siempre –acepté en voz alta, sin dejar de mostrarle el torbellino de imágenes que cruzaba por mi mente, sujetando su rostro con firmeza.

Jake me miraba con una gran sonrisa de esas suyas y con un movimiento rápido me tomó en brazos y saltamos por la ventana de mi cuarto, como tantas veces.

Solo que esta vez el bosque no sería el lugar de nuestros juegos de niños.

Y la luna se haría esta noche la única testigo del amor de una vampira media humana y de un lobo…

…ya no tan manso.

_Fin!_

* * *

**Wiiiiiiiiiii! Mi primer fic de la saga de "_TWILIGHT_" *salta emocionada***

**Bueno… este fic a pesar de que no es lo mejor de lo mejor y de que hice lo que pude XP esta hecho con mucho cariño para mi súper "seudo-amiga" Valeria Ortega que está empezando a escribir y subir fics de Twilight hace poquito aquí en Fanfiction.**

**Por favor léanla, o se va a deprimir T-T es demasiado llorona**

**Su fic es:**

**"Designios de un reto" de Valinight**

**Estoy segura de que le quedan muchísimo mejor que a mí aunque aún no me deja leerlos, o sea que no se van a aburrir como con este, juju!**

**Pero si les gustó dejen Review! Y si no les gusto… también XD**

**Nos leemos!**


End file.
